The invention relates to a magnetic recording medium which is used in a magnetic memory apparatus such as rigid type magnetic disk apparatus, drum type memory apparatus, card type magnetic memory apparatus, or the like and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording medium having a high shock resistance and a high coercive force.
In recent years, in association with an increase in information amount, not only a large capacity is more and more being required in a magnetic memory apparatus but also the desire for miniaturization is increasing. In many cases, since the miniaturized magnetic memory apparatus is installed in a portable computer or the like, it is necessary to have a high shock resistance such that the magnetic memory apparatus is not broken by mechanical shock caused by dropping it or the like. To accomplish such a requirement, for example, according to JP-A-49-122707, there has been proposed a method or the like whereby in place of an Al alloy substrate plated with NiP, a nonmetal nonmagnetic substrate having a higher yield strength such as tempered glass, crystallized glass, ceramics, amorphous carbon, monocrystalline silicon, surface oxidized monocrystalline silicon, or the like is used as a substrate of the magnetic recording medium.